Past and Present
by lovetowrite390
Summary: UPDATED and COMPLETE. CHAPTER 8 IS IN! In the 1970s, Gibbs was stationed in Israel, where he fell in love with someone and possibly got her pregnant. Is Ziva his daughter? CHAPTER 7 is in! TIVA. Rated T for sex, voilence and language. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: From December 1978 to January 1979, a young Gibbs was stationed in Israel, and it was there that he met and fell in love with a local woman. Now, in present day, Ziva David has come to work for him. What she doesn't know, is a long kept secret by Gibbs. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to NCIS, but I do own the character of Shina, Ziva's mom. There is some re-written history here, but I do try to tie it into the story. _

**Chapter 1**

_December 1__st__, 1978_

Jethro Gibbs sat in the helicopter that was taking him from Kuwait to Israel. It had been a boring trip, but it might prove to be worth it. He believed that Israel needed all the help it could get, especially since it was a new country.

When they landed at the base, he was escorted off the helicopter by one of the other officers that was there. "You are allowed to look around both the base and the town. You understand that any secrets are to be kept secret and you are not to discuss them with anyone. There are classified things going on here. Otherwise, enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you sir." He saluted and was dismissed. Gibbs wanted to see the town, he wanted to see how people in a country like this lived.

As he wandered the streets, he found a bazaar. In the bazaar, people had little mats set up with goods covering them. You could haggle with the seller on the price of many of these goods.

Gibbs heard the shout of a woman as she tried to get away from one of the sellers. "This woman is trying to steal from me!" He claimed.

She shook her head and glared at him. Gibbs came over and asked what was going on. "She is stealing from me!" The man claimed again.

"What did she take?" Gibbs asked.

"A stone," the man replied.

"What kind?" Gibbs asked.

"An orange one," the man answered.

"Are you sure about that?" Gibbs asked.

"Are you calling me a liar?" The man asked.

"Are you calling her a thief?" Gibbs retorted.

The man looked confused and walked away. Gibbs then turned his attention to the woman, who was looking up and him curiously. "You speak accented Hebrew." She stated.

He laughed. "I know." He replied.

"Why did you defend me?" She asked him.

"Because I know you didn't take anything." He answered.

"How could you know that?" She asked.

"Because the man's eyes told me that he was lying." Gibbs replied. "I'm agent Gibbs." He extended his hand to her.

"I'm Shina." She replied.

He smiled. "Its good to meet you."

They went out for coffee and discussed many different things, all the while they felt a very strong connection to each other. "So, in a town so divided, what is your religion?" Gibbs asked.

"Well," Shina began. "I am Jewish."

Gibbs smiled. "Good to know."

"And what religion are you?" She asked Gibbs.

"I am non-religious, but my parents raised me to be Catholic." He replied.

She smiled. "Then we have the same God."

At the end of the night, he walked her home, and thus began the romance between Shina David and Jethro Gibbs.

_January 29__th__, 1979_

Gibbs woke up in Shina's apartment, which wasn't unusual for him. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, placing his ear right by her heart. This was what his shrink had called his "comfort position". He was told that he probably had heard his mother's heart beat while he was in the womb, and it had led to him feeling relaxed when he listened to the beating. All Gibbs knew was that it made him feel safe.

He also knew that soon enough, he was going to be leaving Israel and going to Germany. He had already prepped Shina, and she was prepared for him to leave. They had already known each other for a month, and she had already fallen hard for him.

Shina stirred in his arms. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey," he replied.

"So, today's the day you leave." She stated sadly.

"Yep," he frowned. "Today's the day." It wasn't like he wanted to leave her, but he didn't want to make her a military wife, always moving around, no stability, nothing. He wanted her to be able to make a life for herself, and she knew that. They had both agreed that there would be no tears, they would have one last day together and then it would all end.

That's exactly what happened. They stayed in bed almost all morning, and then went out to lunch, and then, Gibbs had to leave.

Shina handed him a letter before he got on his boat. "Open it when you have set out." She told him.

He nodded. He gave her one last kiss and it was all over. It was the end of the affair.

_Dear Jethro,_

_In one of our many nights of passion, I knew right away that I got pregnant. I have been for a month. I can only say this for sure because I never miss my cycle, not ever, and I did this past month. I know that this is difficult, and I don't want you to feel obligated to me at all. My brother has offered to raise the child as his, and give the child a proper Israeli upbringing. I love you very much and hope that one day we all meet again. _

_Love,_

_Shina_

Gibbs frowned at the letter. What was he supposed to do? Go back and help her raise a child? How could he? He was confused.

_November 12__th__, 1979_

"Here it comes!" Shouted the midwife! "It's a girl!!" She exclaimed.

"What will we name her?" The midwife asked.

"Ziva." Shina replied.

"Ziva it is." The midwife handed Ziva to Shina.

"Welcome to the world Ziva David." Shina whispered, giving her little girl a kiss. Her brother would be raising Ziva though, not her. Although, her brother had asked her to nurse Ziva, he was being kind, giving them a lot of time together.

It reminded Shina of the story from Exodus, of how Moses's mother Yohebid was able to nurse him, even when Moses was thought to be Pharoah's grandson.

"You came out nice and strong. Your just like your father." Shina told Ziva. "Just like him." She whispered, stroking the soft little baby cheek. "Perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the reviews! Here is chapter 2, and it is totally Tiva, but the twist is at the end._

**Chapter 2**

**Tony's Headache**

All day long Tony had, had a terrible headache. He had no idea why, all he knew was that his head was killing him and he couldn't concentrate on anything at all. And where was Ziva? Suddenly it occurred to him that she wasn't there.

"Hey, anyone seen Ziva?" He asked the office.

Everyone shook their head and went back to work as usual. She came in a few seconds later. "Sorry I'm late." She said to Gibbs. "Traffic was terrible." Her hair was a mess and Tony was sure she had been with someone. What's that? Jealousy?

"It's ok Ziva, you do have perfect attendance other than today, so I will let it slide." Gibbs replied.

Ziva smiled. Tony frowned and let his head fall onto his desk. "Hey," Ziva came up to Tony. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Everything." He replied. "And what made you late today?" He asked.

"None of your business." She replied. "But your worried, I see it on your face."

"Am not." Tony denied it.

"You are, and your afraid to admit it." Ziva challenged him.

He smirked, his headache going away slowly, but it was going away. "Maybe I would be jealous if you fell for someone." He replied.

"Maybe?" She asked.

"Okay…So…I don't give up that easily." He played back.

"I know." She was now so close to him that she was invading his personal space. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." She got so close to him, their lips almost touched. Then, she backed away, but Tony pulled her back to him. She was no w sitting on his lap.

"You're why I got a headache today." He thought out loud. "Or rather, your what makes me not have a headache. You can't leave, you have to stay here, in the office, because without you, my head hurts!"

"Okay…" Ziva looked confused.

Tony didn't know exactly what to say. "Look," he began. "My head has been killing me, and then you walked in, and it stopped hurting. Do you get it?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Good." Tony smiled sarcastically. "Where were you last night and this morning?" He asked.

"If you must know, I was watching my neighbor's kids." She replied. "And I felt like sleeping in this morning."

"That's it?" He asked. She had just started rubbing his forehead with both her index fingers.

"Yeah, that's it." She replied standing up and trying to move away from him and get to work.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his tone almost panicky. His headache returned, but not full force when she stopped rubbing his forehead.

"I am going to try to get some work done." She replied.

"Let's go for a walk." He suggested. "No one is dead today, the weather is great…"

"Are you just using me to get rid of your headache?" She asked.

"I like your company." He replied.

"My company?" She questioned, one hand on her hip as she challenged him.

"Yes, your company." He smiled.

"Don't lie to me!" She ordered, "I don't like it."

Tony gulped. Ziva turned around quickly. "Fine, let's go for a walk."

Tony smiled and followed her out of the building. "So, I know somewhat about you, do you have any questions for me?" He asked her.

"Are you an only child?" She asked.

"I have a brother, he is two years younger than me." He replied.

She smiled. "Is he like you, constantly dating women?" She challenged him.

"I am not constantly dating, and yes, he is just like me." Tony replied almost happily.

Ziva turned around and stopped, just to look at Tony, almost as if to just take him in. The sun was shining on both of them, and Tony noticed how good Ziva looked in that light. He couldn't help but step closer to her, and when he did, he leaned in and kissed her. Not too fast, not too slow, just one of those quick, sweet, perfect kisses. She didn't hesitate, she just enjoyed it. She wrapped her arms around 

Tony's neck and played with the hairs on the back of his head, all the while, continuing the kiss. Then they slowly pulled away from each other.

"Wow." Tony had one of Ziva's cheeks cupped in his hand and was just staring at her in this awe that he had never felt before.

She smiled. "That was wonderful." She nodded in agreement to his 'wow'.

He smiled back and led her to a willow tree that was in the park by their work. "Let's sit." He suggested.

Tony couldn't sit still long, not without entertainment; that was just Tony. He lay down in Ziva's lap, so he could look up at her. "Did you ever see Spiderman?" He asked, thinking of the moment when they had the upside down kiss.

"No…What's that?" She asked, playing with Tony's hair.

"Well, it's a movie." Tony replied.

"You have seen every movie." Ziva replied matter of factly.

"Not every movie." Tony smiled. "But I have seen a lot."

"So, what does this movie have to do with us?" She asked.

"Well, there was this scene, where Spiderman was upside down, kind of like me right now, and then, his girlfriend, kisses him upside down, and it's one of the best scenes…"

Ziva got the message and kissed him upside down, just like he had asked. When she stopped, she asked, "how was that?"

"Perfect." Tony replied.

Something did interrupt their sweet outing however. McGee. "Ziva! Tony!" He shouted. "You guys need to come quick, it's Gibbs, he was in a car accident!" With that, both of them got up and ran back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Everyone had gone to the hospital, and everyone was worried. All the seats in the waiting room were taken, so Ziva sat on Tony's lap and waited for any news. The doctor came out and addressed them. "He lost a lot of blood," the doctor began. "If anyone has type A-, he could sure use it right now."

"I do." Ziva stepped forward.

The doctor nodded. "Thank you. Come on back." He led her to the back, where they drew her blood. Tony had followed just to follow, because he was Tony!

"They are going to make you drink so much juice and water and eat cookies after this." Tony commented.

Ziva smiled. "You are such a guy. Movies, food, sports, it's all you think about." She commented.

"And you know you love me for it!" He kissed her and stayed with her the whole time.

XXXX

The doctors had Ziva's blood, and they were checking to make sure that it was a match to Gibbs's. Sure enough, it was almost perfect.

"Come look at this." One of the lab techs motioned for the doctor to look at the blood. "Its almost a perfect match."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that he is her father." The doctor replied.

"But her father is in Israel, at least that is what her file says." The tech replied.

"Maybe not…" The doctor debated on whether or not to talk to them about this or not. "I think we need to do a DNA test, for their sake."

"We have to ask first." The tech reminded him.

"Okay." The doctor agreed. "Let's get this blood to Gibbs, and when he is feeling better, we will address this."

XXXX

Gibbs woke up in a hospital bed with tubes attached to him all over. He noticed that he had needed a blood transfusion. How much blood had he lost? He wondered.

"Hey!" He tried to shout, but the words just didn't want to come. Or maybe something was restraining them. He pushed the button for the nurse.

She came running. "Gibbs, are you okay?" She asked. She was familiar with him from a crime scene a few weeks earlier. There had been an injury and a murder, and she had been the nurse to help the wounded victim.

"I'm fine." He managed to whisper out. "What happened?" He asked.

"You were in a car crash. It looks like you are going to be fine, but you lost a lot of blood. Apparently Ziva David was your perfect match in the way of blood. All the lab techs are talking about how similar your blood was to her's and they want to do a DNA test." The nurse suddenly realized that she was gabbing away and came back to reality.

"Can you get Ziva in here please? Alone." He asked.

"Sure." The nurse left and a few minutes later, Ziva came to see Gibbs.

"I'm glad your doing okay." She smiled at him, curious as to why he wanted to see her and only her.

"They say our blood is almost a perfect match." He whispered. She came closer to hear him better, but she heard that.

"Its almost a perfect match as in…?" She questioned.

"They think I am your father." He replied.

She eyed him. "But my father is in Israel."

"Do you have an Aunt named Shina?" He asked.

"How could you know about my Aunt Shina?" ZIva asked confused. "She was like a mom to me, she took me to the park, and read to me, she was so nice. But eventually dad took me away from her." Ziva got a far off look in her eyes and came back to reality when Gibbs began to speak again.

"In 1978 I was stationed in Israel. I met and fell in love with a woman there, her name was Shina, and she refused to tell me her last name. She told me she might be pregnant, and I was a twenty year old soldier and didn't know what to do. The army wouldn't discharge me, so I had to leave her. She gave me a letter that told me she was pregnant, but she told me not to read it until my boat had left the docks. That was how I found out about…you…" the you was barely a whisper as Gibbs realized what he was telling Ziva.

She felt like someone had punched her in the gut. "No, my dad is…" She couldn't say it, because she knew it wasn't true. "But why didn't Shina raise me?" She asked.

"Because what kind of a life could a barely educated woman give her child at that point in Israel? Nothing." Gibbs whispered.

Ziva nodded, understanding what he was saying. "But…but…did you ever think I might be…?" She began crying a little bit.

"No." Gibbs replied. "But I am proud." His voice was still hoarse, and he was still soar in some places, but he motioned for Ziva to join him in a hug. It was so emotional.

"Can I still work for you?" Ziva asked.

"I don't see why not." Gibbs replied. "I used to be married to Jenny and she is my boss."

Ziva nodded. "It's a lot to take in." She commented, wiping a few tears away.

"How's it going in here?" Tony peeked in and asked. "Uh-oh, Ziva's been crying. What happened?" He asked, entering the room.

Gibbs nodded for ZIva to tell Tony. "Well," she began. "Gibbs is my biological father."

"Woah! Seriously? Is it April Fools Day?" He asked.

"I'm serious." Ziva replied.

"Okay…Well…Wow!" Tony nodded. He was in shock. "But you can still work for NCIS, right?" He asked worried.

"Of course I can." Ziva replied.

Tony smiled. "Good, your stuck with me." He hugged her tightly. Gibbs saw the hug and remembered back to when he was in love with Shina, the way they were, very similar to Tony and Ziva. They were inseparable, unless Gibbs was training or Shina was at work.

He called Tony over to his bed. Ziva looked worried, so did Tony. "Yes?" Tony questioned.

"You get her pregnant before you marry her and I will kill you." He managed out. "I won't have history repeating itself."

Tony laughed. "We didn't even kiss, what told you we were…?" he began to ask.

"I was once young and in love with a David woman Tony, I know that look." He replied.

"I won't get her pregnant before I marry her, I promise." Tony promised Gibbs.

"Good, now let me sleep. And Ziva?" He stopped her from leaving. She turned to him. "We really need to talk to Shina, can you get her here?" He asked.

"I think I might be able to arrange that." She replied.

"Thanks." Gibbs fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Once again, thanks to all of you who reviewed! Here is chapter 4**_

**Chapter 4**

Tony had driven Ziva home, but she didn't want to be alone, not after all the information she had been given that day. "I'm worried I will panic." She told Tony in the car. "And do something stupid or drastic or just…" she sighed, unable to think of anything else.

"Then I will stay with you." Tony replied, parking in the parking lot.

"But you whine about my snoring." Ziva chuckled and looked at him sweetly.

"But if you need me, I want to be here. And I'm not expecting anything in the way of sex tonight, I just want you to feel relaxed and safe." He explained. "I'll even sleep on the sofa."

"No you won't." Ziva replied. "I want you right by me."

"Okay, I will sleep right by you." He agreed.

She smiled and led him up the steps to her apartment. How boring was this going to be? Them just "sleeping together"…Not sexy kind of sleeping together, just sleeping together in the regular sleep way.

"You know Gibbs is going to think we slept together right?" Ziva began brushing her teeth.

"Well, we sleep slept together, but we didn't do anything like…"

Ziva smiled and came out of the bathroom wearing a robe, and only a robe. It was silky and red. "We didn't do anything like what?" She asked, sitting on his lap, facing him, and opening up the robe completely.

"Oh….Ziva…." Tony was the one feeling panicked. "I thought we weren't…"

"We aren't." Ziva stood up and let him see her fully, nothing on at all. Then, she picked up the robe and walked back into the bathroom where she got her pajamas on. "That was just a preview. You have to earn it." She teased him. "Now, let's sleep together!" She was now fully clothed and ready to do what they had talked about in the car, just sleep.

XXXX

Ziva had slept the full night without snoring. Tony had helped her to relax a lot. She also hadn't had any nightmares at all, which was amazing for her.

Tony woke up alone in Ziva's bed. He got up and walked into the kitchen. "How did you sleep?" She asked. "I made eggs." She smiled at him and he grabbed a plate.

"And I made these potatoes too." She added. "What do you call them?"

"Hash browns." Tony replied.

"Interesting." Ziva commented. "Hash browns." She repeated.

"Good." Tony smiled and grabbed a cup of coffee. He set it all down, turned around and buried his face in her hair and then kissed her neck.

"Mmmmm." She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I slept great." Tony answered her question finally. "And it seemed like you did too."

"I did." She replied. They sat down and ate together.

After that, Ziva let Tony drive to work, and there were on time to the minute. She didn't like not being early, but it was fine with her to be on time.

Gibbs was still in the hospital, and Ziva had work to do if she was going to get Shina to the US. Plus, she had so many questions for Shina and the man she had always called father.

She walked up to Jenny's office nervously. She came in and told Jenny the situation. "I really need to get Shina here, it is a bit of a family crisis, but Gibbs requested to see her in person and I think it would really help the situation a lot. It also might help Gibbs heal faster." She pleaded her case.

"I'll allow it." Jenny agreed. "The sooner Gibbs is back here, the better."

"Thank you." Ziva replied gratefully.

Ziva went to see Gibbs at the hospital, and Tony tagged along just so he could drive. He was always afraid of Ziva killing herself in a car crash or something, and he wanted to make sure they were both safe at all times. Ziva found it amusing, but she had gotten used to be chauffeured around and didn't mind it at all anymore. It was kind of nice to just relax and be the passenger.

Gibbs was glad to see Ziva. "Hey." He smiled at her as she entered the hospital room.

"Hey." She replied. "So, Jenny approved Shina coming here and she is on the next available flight. She should be here tomorrow."

"Its going to be so good to see her again." Gibbs replied, his voice a little less hoarse today.

"I'm excited too, it's been a few years since I have seen her in person, but I have talked to her on the phone quite a bit." Ziva replied.

"Well, I hope she doesn't mind seeing me like this." Gibbs frowned at the thought that maybe Shina would think less of him if he wasn't in full health.

"She won't think any less of you." Ziva reassured him. "You are going to make a full recovery, and besides, she once was madly in love with you, so she couldn't possibly not still have some feelings."

"Thanks." Gibbs smiled at her. "She didn't get married or anything did she?" He asked.

"No, Shina never did get married." Ziva replied. "I think you might have broken her heart."

"Well, maybe now is my chance to make things right." Gibbs smiled.

"Maybe." Ziva agreed.

"Okay," Gibbs was ready to sleep again. Talking was taking the life out of him. "I need to rest hon, but come back tomorrow with Shina if she isn't too tired." He ordered.

"Okay." Ziva hugged him and left. Tony had waited in the waiting room and was ready to take her home.

They pulled into Ziva's apartment complex after an almost silent ride there. "So," Tony began. "Do you want me to stay with you again?"

Ziva had zoned out a bit. "What?" She asked.

"Do you want me stay with you again?" He repeated.

"Yes, I would love that."

Tony smiled, parked, and came up to her apartment. "Let's do a spaghetti dinner." Tony suggested. "Of course, we will have to go with regular spaghetti because I would have had to have cooked the meat all day if we were going to do Italian spaghetti."

Ziva smiled. "I don't know if I have all the stuff. Let's make a trip to the store." She suggested. They did and got everything they needed.

As they sat down to eat, Tony commented on how romantic spaghetti was. "There is just something romantic about it." He told her.

"Its true, there is something romantic about it." Ziva agreed. "There is also something about wine with a meal, and red wine goes really good with spaghetti."

"Agreed." Tony toasted jokingly and Ziva smiled. After everything was cleaned up, Tony just couldn't wait to get Ziva back in her room. The preview from the night before had made him want her even more than he already had.

"So, are we up for some real fun tonight?" He asked. "Or are we just going to sleep again?"

"Your hinting." Ziva smiled, stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him. When the kiss broke, she asked, "do you think you can make love rather than have sex?"

"I don't know." He whispered. "But I can try."

"Well, sex is what I use to get what I want," Ziva began. "When I make love, I am making you _mine_, and your stuck with me." She explained. "Can you handle me Tony?" She asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

He smiled and let her do her thing, taking full charge in some ways, but expecting things from him in others.

He gently pinned her to the wall, and then carried her to the bedroom. He started with her neck, and removed all of her clothes, slowly, kissing each area of her as it was revealed to him. She took his lips in hers once he was finished and they fell into the bed. He was on top first, taking in her beauty, going down on her one more time before going into her gently. She moaned in pleasure and he continued to be gentle.

She rotated and went on top, looking at him and loving the looks on his face with every movement. This was love, and this was love making. Not 'just sex', just sex was no longer going to be something that Ziva wanted.

He gently sucked on one of her breasts, then the other. She moaned over and over and he felt her getting aroused again. When it was all over, they both just wanted more.

"What if we just made a baby?" Tony asked.

"Then we made a baby." Ziva replied. "But I don't think we did."

"How do you know?" Tony asked.

"I don't, but I'm pretty sure we didn't." She replied.

He smiled. "I have never made love before." He told her, gently brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Neither have I, only in my dreams." She confided in him.

"Then we were each others first time at making love." He replied.

"Yes, we were each others first time and making love." She agreed.

XXXXXXX

Ziva picked up Shina from the airport early. Tony was tired from the night before, so he actually stayed behind.

"So," Shina began when she got into the car. "What is this all about?" She asked.

"Agent Gibbs is my father, and you are my mother." Ziva stated bluntly.

"Who told you that?" Shina asked.

"DNA." Ziva replied. "I'm Gibbs's perfect match for blood and they told me he was my father. Gibbs then told me that you and he had fallen in love back in the 1970s and that's how I came to be." She explained. "So, when were you going to tell me?" She asked. The car got silent…

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Here is chapter 5!**_

**Chapter 5**

Shina was now in America, about to meet one of the great loves of her life again. What had she been thinking? She should have stayed in Israel, at least there she could relax. What if he didn't love her at all anymore?

She looked in the mirror and got herself ready to see Jethro Gibbs again. Her black hair was in a tie, her eyes were the exact same as Ziva's, and she was putting on a pant suit she had purchased earlier at the mall. She wanted to look her best, even if it didn't matter to Gibbs.

Ziva knocked and Shina told her to come in. Ziva was loaning her the spare room of her apartment. Tony had gone back to his place, because if Shina had known the truth about them, she probably would have told her brother, and then, Ziva would have been sent back.

Shina's English wasn't exactly perfect, she hoped that Gibbs still knew a little Hebrew from when he was stationed in Israel. The whole ride there, her heart was beating fast. She was so nervous. What if he didn't love her anymore?

She followed Ziva up to his hospital room, and for the first time in almost thirty years, they saw each other. "Shalom Shina." Gibbs barely whispered.

"Hello Gibbs." Shina entered the room and sat down in the chair next to Ziva's. "Are you feeling better?" Shina asked, her English not too bad.

"Yes, a lot." Gibbs replied. "Thank you." He was staring at her, and when she sat that close to Ziva, he could see the family resemblance. But Ziva had his crazy strength, he had seen that. The kind of strength that wins battles and keeps you safe at night. It didn't matter if she had been raised in Israel or the US, she still would have become a soldier of some sort either way. "Ziva?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a moment with Shina? Alone?" He requested. "I promise I will have the nurse come and get you when we're done, I just have some-"

"It's ok." Ziva smiled and got up. "If you need anything or if Shina needs a translator, call me." She gave him a quick hug and disappeared, leaving Shina and him alone.

"It's been a long time Jethro." Shina stated matter of factly.

"It has." He replied. "And to think, one of my little workers was my daughter."

Shina smiled. "She turned out very well." She commented. "We could have done way worse."

"That's the thing, was it us and our DNA that made her? Or was it growing up in Israel? What factors made our little Ziva the sweet person that she is today?"

"I think that the combination of us, plus growing up in a war - torn country made her who she is today. Cautious, loving, careful yet reckless all at once. She has a romantic streak to her too." Shina replied, smiling as she remembered the phone call Ziva had made to Tony earlier. "She has a boy here."

"Yes she does." Gibbs frowned then smiled. "Remember in Israel, when we were young and crazy?" He asked. Shina nodded. "Well, they are like that." He explained. "But he will marry her if anything like a baby happens. I am so sorry that -" Gibbs began, but Shina cut him off.

"No need." She said. "You know that I have always loved you." She told him. "And I knew that the military would never let me have you, and I didn't want to be a service wife, I hardly knew English at the time. We were young, but I will never say that Ziva was a mistake, because she was the best thing that we ever did." Shina explained. "Oh I wish you could have seen her when she first came into the world. The first thing I told her was how strong she was, just like you. I knew she was going to be something special from that moment. And look where we all are?"

"I wish I could have seen her too." Gibbs replied, a tear sliding down his face. What's that? An emotional Gibbs?

Shina wiped it away. "It's not your fault." She told him. "The military needed to leave and you followed because you had to, not because you wanted to."

"I know." Gibbs had her hand in his. "I just missed so much because I was gone." He frowned. "I can't get that back."

"Neither of us can." She told him. "My brother was the one raising her, not me. I could hardly provide for myself, how was I supposed to take care of a child?"

"And I understand that." Gibbs told her. "But when she got older, why didn't you tell her the truth then?"

"There was no need. She grew up thinking all these things, why ruin that?" She asked.

"She found out anyway." Gibbs replied. "DNA tells all."

"Why did you want me here?" Shina asked.

"Because I still love you, and because I missed you, and because Ziva needs both of us and I need both you and Ziva."

"That's a lot of needs." Shina smiled.

"Do you still love me?" Gibbs asked her.

"Why do you think I never got married?" She asked. "Once you left, the great love of my life had left too. Sure, I've dated a few others in my lifetime, but you were the one that had stolen my heart."

"And if I had any other choice, I would have raised Ziva with you and we would have been a family, no doubt about it. But we were so young, and we weren't ready for that. But there is still time for us."

"Do you want to fall in love again Jethro?" Shina asked him.

"I do. And I want to enjoy the fall." He replied.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Her right hand was still laced with his, her left one was playing with his hair. Ziva got that from her, playing with her man's hair. When the kiss ended, Gibbs leaned into Shina, resting his head just below her chin. He took in that scent, it was almost like the dezert, but it had a hint of ginger to it too. It was his favorite smell in all the world. "I love you so much." Shina told him in a whisper.

"I love you too." He replied, relaxing fully. He was listening to her heart. Ziva liked to listen to Tony's heart. The things she got from her parents.

Ziva decided it was time for her to return to Gibbs's room. She saw them like that and smiled. "So, are you two back together?" She asked.

Shina smiled and turned to her. "I think he's asleep." She whispered in Hebrew, untangling herself and walking toward Ziva. "But yes, we are back together."

"Then you need to apply for a visa." Ziva told her. "Or just marry Gibbs once and for all."

Shina looked at her shocked. "Marry him?" She said in Hebrew. "But it's so soon."

"But you two have loved each other for almost thirty years." Ziva explained. "That's a lot longer than most married couples ever make it."

Shina nodded. "Your right." She agreed. "But getting married?" She questioned.

"Well, Gibbs is an old pro at it." Ziva told her. "He got married four times, but I don't know how serious any of them were."

Shina looked nervous. "Four times?" She asked. "That means he must have fallen in love more than just me." Her heart had gone from being happy and like a teenage girl to being sad by this knowledge.

"Don't worry," Ziva reassured her. "You were always the great love of his life."

Shina smiled and followed her out to the car. "Okay, I will try not to worry."

XXXXXXXX

READ AND REVIEW!! Do you want a double wedding? Do ya??


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have been taking a lot of classes! Here is chapter 6!!_

_BTW: Takes place AFTER Jenny dies, but the team does NOT get fired or whatever. Ziva is NOT pregnant yet…YET! We all know how I love Tiva babies!! ____ And Tony and Ziva are NOT married yet either…Yet! _

**Chapter 6**

Ziva rolled over in bed and wrapped her arms around Tony, relaxing and then opening her eyes for a second to see if it was morning. It was!

"Get up!" She shouted.

Tony opened his eyes and glared at her. "It's Saturday!" She shouted.

"So?" He asked, rolling over and trying to sleep again.

"My parents are getting married!" She shouted.

Tony's eyes widened and he quickly got up and headed for the shower. Before he could lock the door, Ziva followed him and got into the shower before him. He got in too, and they had to share the tiny space. It was squished, but they couldn't stop laughing and they enjoyed the shower together very much.

After they were dressed and ready, the limo that was picking up all the bridesmaids and groomsmen arrived and they got in quickly. Ziva and Tony couldn't stop looking at each other the whole way there, Tony admiring Ziva and Ziva admiring Tony.

Gibbs had offered to get married in a Jewish ceremony, but Shina had insisted that they do it in the church. "My religion has been at war with another religion for centuries…I want to get married in a beautiful church! One of those pretty churches, I think they are called Orthodox or something. So pretty!" She told Gibbs.

Gibbs went along with whatever she wanted. He reserved the church and everything. They didn't want anything too fancy or over the top, just something small and sweet with family and friends attending.

Shina was nervous, but Ziva came and talked to her about everything. "Are you excited?" Ziva asked her, handing her a pair of earrings as her 'something borrowed' superstition.

Shina smiled and replied "a little." She looked thoughtful for a second. "I am more relieved. I have been dreaming about this day for almost thirty years! I guess I am excited too."

"Why Orthodox?" Ziva asked.

"Because the church is pretty." Shina replied.

"That's it?" Ziva asked shocked.

"Yes. And the fact that Gibbs hasn't been married in an Orthodox church yet. He was married in the Catholic church, the Lutheran, the Presbyterian, the Baptist and now the Orthodox! I think it's a record!" Shina added.

Ziva laughed. "I heard a rumor that he got left at the alter in a Methodist church."

"Dear God!" Shina threw up her hands. "The man has been married or almost married so many times, I am losing track."

"Well, you are the love of his life, and it is time for you to finally marry him!" Ziva encouraged her.

She smiled and the two women prepared to exit to the church. Ziva was going to be giving her away in a sense. They were walking together, with Tony on the other side of Shina, somewhat informal.

The music began and the ladies headed out. It was time. Everything was perfect. Gibbs was beaming. Shina was radiant.

He had finally gotten it right; he had finally married the one woman he was destined for.

Ziva was so happy for her parents. She had wondered if they would ever get married, and here they were, making it official.

Abby was a bridesmaid as well, and she had been eyeing McGee as he stood in a tux with all the groomsmen. She thought he looked so sexy, she just wanted to – well, that's another story!

The after-party was extremely fun, with a lot of drinking and dancing; a fun combination with this particular group. It was on a ship, and for the first time in his life, Gibbs got drunk and seasick at the same time. He had been the life of the party until he had one too many, then he just wandered off.

He was sitting down, talking to himself, trying to tell a story that made zero sense, and Shina finally found him. "I think you have had enough." She said, sitting down next to him on the bench.

"Your right…" He smiled and then fell forward, only being held up by Shina, who at this point was just glad he hadn't tried to do something stupid like jump off the ship or something.

Tony helped Shina get Gibbs in to their room and he stayed there the rest of the night. "Thank you." Shina mouthed to Tony, trying not to wake Gibbs.

Tony nodded and then he and Ziva headed home.

"That was entertaining." Tony remarked in the limo.

"Gibbs making a fool out of himself is certainly entertaining. Of course, it feels quite strange when he is your father as well as boss." Ziva commented.

"I bet." Tony smiled at her. "I'm just glad it wasn't me making a giant fool out of myself." He scooped her up into his arms and reached one hand up her dress. They were the last two that the limo driver had to drop off.

"Tony…" Ziva protested. "When we get home. There is still a limo driver and he could hear us."

Tony smiled. "I am holding you to that!" He told her.

"That's fine." Ziva engulfed his lips in hers and Tony suddenly wanted her even more than he already did.

"That's so not fair." Tony kissed her neck and then sat down next to her, resting his head on her shoulder.

Why did the marina have to be so far away from their town house? He wondered.

When they finally got home, Tony didn't have to beg too hard. Ziva wanted him, and she wanted him now!

Tony got the message and responded well, carrying her up the stairs and into their room quickly. It all happened so fast! Tony had removed the dress without any difficulty and this time started at her leg, working his way up and then back down. Ziva's little moans made him want her even more each time and he just kept getting better and better at responding to her.

She felt him enter her, and it was at that moment that she felt something inside of her change. He stopped, then aroused her again and then the change happened again.

To wind down, he gently sucked on one of her breasts and then kissed her neck. She ran her hands through his hair and nibbled on his ears. "I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

She knew she was pregnant…And she knew she needed to get a proposal out of Tony fast, because if she didn't, her father, as in Gibbs, would have Tony's head.

STAY TUNED!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews. I have been very busy lately!! Here is chapter 7!!**

**Chapter 7**

Ziva had been thinking of how to tell Tony she was pregnant all day. She had remembered her father telling Tony that if she got pregnant, he was going to kill Tony...She didn't need the two most important men in her life fighting about her.

Ziva had taken the day off. She had not been feeling well all morning, mainly because she was worried about what she was going to tell Tony. But she had thought it all through, she knew what she was going to say when he got home.

He walked through the door, his usual goofy grin on his face. "Hey hon." He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better." She replied. "But we seriously need to talk." She told him, her face serious.

"Okay." He looked worried. He led her to the couch and they both sat down. "What's going on?" He asked.

"I know how crazy this is going to sound; and I know your going to tell me to see a doctor first..."

"Your scaring me..." Tony looked really worried now.

"Well, I am almost positive I am pregnant." Ziva finally spat out.

"How long?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Recently." She answered.

Tony thought carefully about what he was going to say next. "Well, we have to get married." He replied. "You know what Gibbs will do to me if..."

"I know." Ziva nodded.

"And your sure?" Tony asked.

"Positive. But I have a doctors appointment on Saturday, so, there will be a more definate answer then."

Tony nodded. "Let's go ring shopping!" He said, a bit more enthusiastic.

Ziva smiled and got up from the sofa. "Tony DiNozzo...Ready for a committment!" She eyed him carefully.

"Yep, I totally am ready for a committment...But only to YOU...Ziva David...My Ziva!" He wrapped her in his arms tightly, burying his face in her neck and taking in her scent. He loved the way she smelled, like ginger meets ocean all at once...To him, it was the most beautiful scent in the world.

She fingered the hairs on the back of his head and relaxed in his embrace. When he finally let up, he put a hand on her stomach. "Oh...was that the baby?" He asked jokingly as her stomach growled.

"I'm hungry." She stated, leading him out the door and to the car, where he drove them to a nice restaurant.

"So, what kind of ring do you want?" Tony asked her. "And what kind of proposal?" He added.

"Why don't you try being creative?" She teased.

"Because I want it to be perfect for you." He answered.

She smiled. "Well, there is no fun in perfection..."

"Is that your thought on perfection?" Tony asked.

"It is!" Ziva stated matter of factly. "Its not fun when its perfect. It has to be somewhat sloppy and unplanned and maybe just us and maybe the whole world and spontaneous!" She smiled as she named all the ways she thought he could pull the proposal off. "Same thing goes for the ring!" She added. "Whatever you think is pretty and perfect will be."

"Wow!" Tony sat back in his chair and looked at her questioningly. "If your sure you want to leave this all in my hands...I will do my best!"

They didn't bother to go ring shopping, they just went home and had a nice quiet movie night.

The next day, after work, Tony did go ring shopping, and he found a nice little white gold ring that had a few pretty little diamonds in it. He thought it was perfect.

He then began thinking of something that would be perfect for them to get engaged to. He thought about taking her to a baseball game and having the scoreboard thing or whatever light up and say "Ziva, will you marry me?" in it. Too classic, he decided. Then, he had the perfect proposal plan.

He called Gibbs first. "Hey, Gibbs?" He questioned.

"Yes?" Gibbs answered.

"Can I marry your daughter?" He asked.

"I thought you would never ask!" Gibbs joked and smiled on the other end.

"Well, I need to ask you one more thing. Can you help be part of the proposal?"

"In what way?" Gibbs asked.

Tony explained his plan. Gibbs liked it...

The next day, they all went out to a field, to practice shooting, and Ziva was obviously the best marksman, or rather, markswoman. They were allowed to shoot each other, but only where the bullett proof vest covered. Tony faked being shot in the arm and Ziva looked worried. When she went over to check on Tony, he pointed his gun at her and said "If you don't marry me, I'll shoot!" and showed her the ring.

"That was NOT funny!" She stated, the look on her face saying that she did find it totally funny however. She said yes and they kissed. And the whole team got to be a part of it. Abby and McGee were having the most fun watching, trying hard to contain themselves when Ziva looked upset. Then, they kissed, and for the first time, Abby knew who she wanted to be with...

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE!!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for all the reviews. This is the LAST CHAPTER!! Wow!! Thank you to all of you who loved this story and constantly commented on it, I looked forward to what all of you had to say. I am doing my best to keep them in character, so bear with me if I am off a bit. Thank you for everything! ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 8**

The wedding was going to take place not in a church or in a synagogue, but in a court house! At least, that is where the ceremony was going to be held. Tony had decided that he wanted a very big after party, but not a big wedding. And Ziva was all for it, as long as she got to wear her wedding dress!

She had picked one out that suited her well. It was a form fitting white dress that zipped in the back. It looked great on her.

Tony was so excited, he could hardly contain himself. The day had finally come that he was going to get married, and there was nothing that could stop him!!

Ziva and Shina had been talking all morning, Ziva telling Shina she was a little nervous, but that she knew that Tony was the one for her. Ziva was extremely excited.

Gibbs was excited to see his daughter get married. He had always wondered about Ziva, if she would ever get married or not. The thought of her getting married and him eventually having grandchildren made him so excited.

But she wasn't marrying just anyone, she was marrying Tony DiNiozzo! Oh well; at least he knew who she was marrying, and knew him all too well! He had to admit, they did complete each other…

The ceremony was quick, and everything went as planned. The judge pronounced them husband and wife and they were married.

It was the after party that everyone got to enjoy. Everyone commented on how nice Ziva looked in her white dress. Tony looked handsome in his tux. They had a band playing that knew the Jewish traditions, so when Ziva and Tony both sat down in the chairs that where to be lifted up in the air, it was no surprise to them.

Then it was time for the American traditions. Feeding each other cake, catch the bouquet, and find the garter were all in the plan.

Tony had fun "pretending" not to know where the garter was. Everyone there knew how Tony was and laughed at his antics.

Abby caught the bouquet, which had McGee feeling a little rushed to get married. McGee had wanted to date Abby for at least six months, but they had only been dating for about two months, and McGee still didn't know if she was _the one. _

"How did you know?" McGee asked Tony.

"Know what?" Tony asked.

"That Ziva was 'the one'…?" McGee told him.

"Ohhhh." Tony nodded and grabbed something off a tray that a server was carrying. "Well," he smiled. "I think it was the day that I woke up with her and it just felt natural, and it became something I wanted to do every day. I wanted to wake up with her every day after that. That was when I knew that we were going to get married. I didn't know how I was going to propose, but I figured it all out. I am just lucky…She's mine! And I'm hers. And we're not sharing." He smiled smugly.

Ziva was standing behind them the whole time. "Glad you love waking up with me so much." Tony blushed a little.

"What can I say?" He asked, bending down to kiss her. "I love you!"

"I love you too." She smiled. "And it's time for cake." She took his hand and led him to the cake where they made a mess trying to feed each other cake with their fingers. Finally, they gave up and just laughed.

"Dig in!" Tony shouted, and everyone came and got a piece. Ziva and Tony went and washed their hands and then rejoined the party.

Ziva was being careful not to drink, but around her parents she always held something alcoholic just so that they wouldn't assume anything. She had told Tony of her plan beforehand, and he agreed that he didn't want to lose his head, so whatever kept him out of that mess.

Ziva and Tony finally got a few minutes alone, to talk about everything that had happened that day. "So," Tony smiled and took her hands in his lightly. "How are you doing?"

"So far so good." Ziva replied.

Tony nodded. "Good." He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"How are you doing?" She asked him.

"Good." He said again. He was unable to take his eyes off of her. He just wanted to take her and….well…those were his private thoughts, and they would become a reality that night.

"Is that all you can say?" She asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Good?" She questioned.

"You look amazing. You _are _amazing!" He pulled her into a long hug and she hugged him tightly back.

"Your not too bad yourself Tony DiNozzo!" She pulled out of the hug and took a moment to look at him. The doctor had confirmed that she was pregnant, and this was the man who had fathered her child. The love of her life.

She stroked his cheek and smiled. "My Tony." She whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "My Ziva." He whispered. They put their foreheads together and just savored that moment. Then, they realized that they had a party to get back to. A sweet kiss and they were back out to the party. They danced a lot and talked to just about everyone.

Finally, at midnight, the party was over. Both Ziva and Tony were exhausted. Instead of doing anything that night, they just slept.

They woke up that morning and got busy however.

A month or so later, Ziva was showing in her pregnancy. Gibbs knew then why they had gotten married so quickly, but he didn't say anything. He was just so excited that he was getting a grandchild.

Right away however, Ziva was put on maternity leave. A random guy came in and filled the position.

She got larger and larger until the doctor had to put her on bed rest. "Your having twins!" The doctor told her.

"Oh God!" She shouted. When she heard that. What was Tony going to say?

When he got home, she told him. "Two?" he smiled. "what if they both look just like me?" He asked.

"Don't get any ideas!" Ziva warned him.

They told Ziva's parents, who were also excited. "Wow!" Gibbs shouted into the phone. "Two."

Shina was excited too.

Finally, the day came. Ziva was a month early, and the babies were coming out quickly. She called the midwife, who came quickly.

Two boys were born to her and Tony, and Tony came rushing in just as the first baby came out. Both of them were fascinated with them.

They took a moment and just looked at the babies together. "What should we name them?" Tony asked.

"I was thinking…" Ziva began. "What about Mathias David DiNozzo for our oldest and John Anthony DiNozzo for our second?" She asked. "Both names are from the Bible and they fit." She smiled at the babies. "See how Mathias has my dark hair, and how John has yours." She kissed the top of Mathias's head.

"I like those names." Tony agreed and smiled, gently holding John.

"Good." Ziva said.

For the next few minutes, they just enjoyed the moments that they had with their new babies. The babies were very quiet and calm, every now and then making a little crying sound, but nothing too loud. Ziva was very proud as was Tony.

Gibbs and Shina stopped by the next day. Shina talked to Ziva a lot, all the while looking at her new grandchildren with pride. "Do you want anymore children?" Shina asked her.

"Maybe in a few years." Ziva replied. "But not for a few years. I want the boys to be older. But I think giving them a sister at some point might be nice."

"Have you ever thought about adopting?" Shina asked. "You could adopt a little girl from…oh..say…Israel….?"

"Israel huh?" Ziva played along.

"Yes, Israel…" Shina smiled.

"I will run it by my husband." Ziva smiled back.

"Good." Shina nodded. "Until the future, enjoy the present, it goes by fast." She lifted Mathias into her arms, Gibbs was holding John. "You are so cute." She told him. "He looks like you when you were a baby." She commented. Ziva smiled.

They were a family, all of them. Gibbs, Shina, Ziva, Tony, Mathias, and John. Perfection!

FIN


End file.
